Project Adelta3
by fluteplayer99
Summary: When an unknown force separates the family that he hasn't seen in seven years, Percy aka Blue Jay Ride, must go on an adventure to bring the flock back together. And maybe fight some monsters and erasers along the way.
1. Prologue

** Hi, I'm fluteplayer99. This is my first fanfic, and constructive criticism is welcomed, but all flames will be used to make campfire food (that stuff is really good). Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Project AΔ3

Prologue

Sally POV:

I had been crying in my hospital room for the past hour or so. I couldn't stop remembering the haunting words that the doctor had told me…

(One hour earlier)

The doctor had just returned to my hospital room after taking my perfect little baby boy to ensure that he was healthy. My first thought at seeing his empty arms was 'where is my little angel?' Doctor Batchelder's next words would follow me for the rest of my life "Sally, there are many medical mysteries that we do not understand yet, and sometimes lives are lost for reasons beyond our comprehension. I'm sorry Ms. Jackson, but Perseus is dead"

(Present time)

"I need to tell Poseidon." I said to myself as I trudged to the small personal bathroom in my hospital room. I turned on the steam shower, and once there was a rainbow I pull out a golden drachma and said "Poseidon, Lord of the seas."

One look at my tear streaked face and red eyes and he said "I'll be right there" and swiped his hand through the connection. Moments later I smelled the ocean and turned around to face him. I embraced him tightly and began to cry again. I couldn't stop thinking about my beautiful little baby, with his soft black hair and bright blue eyes that I knew would become a stunning sea green. Exactly like his father's. Poseidon just let me cry for a few minutes before he asked me what happened. After I had finished telling him I could not shake the feeling that there was something suspicious with what the doctor had told me. When I voiced this I had a hopeful and yet horrifying idea… was my baby kidnapped?

* * *

Jeb POV:

No one questioned me as I walked out of the New York hospital with the new subject in my arms, and to the waiting black car. Perseus is a strong newborn, I had high hopes for him. We planned to inject him with avian DNA back at the school in California, and for this particular subject we had decided on the DNA of the Asian Fairy Bluebird.

* * *

**Remember to review ant tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the benefit of getting stuck in traffic for two hours in Nevada during a road trip to Utah**

**I forgot the disclaimer last chapter so here it is: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR MAXIMUM RIDE**

* * *

Chapter 1

Jeb POV:

Subject AΔ3 has been wailing since yesterday when we injected it. At least it has survived into the second day…most subjects don't. The puny thing must have been in pain. After all it was growing wings, its senses were being improved, its bones becoming hollow, heart improving and beating faster, lungs expanding, and etc. Well, now that its wings are fully grown in it is time to move it to the dog crate with the other three bird kids. The subject is only two days old, but it will be interesting to see how they handle a baby. I hand the subject to a random scientist walking past and order them to take it to the other avian human hybrids.

* * *

Sally POV:

The hospital let me go home today. I'm still not over losing my baby, and I don't think I ever will be. Poseidon has gone to Hades to find out if Percy truly died or not. It's alright for Poseidon to tell Hades about our son, because Poseidon knows about Hades' two children, so neither will tell Zeus. The phone rang and I reluctantly answered it "Hello Sally, how are you feeling today?" and unemotional voice said from the other end. It was Gabe.

"Hello Gabe." I responded. I was not in the mood to talk to him, and I was only dating him so that Percy's scent would be hidden from monsters. I didn't need him now.

"So how is", I cut him off.

"Gabe, we're through." I said and hung up before he could respond. Once again I smelled the ocean and turned around to face Poseidon, he had returned for the underworld. What he said to me both filled me with hope and with terror.

"He's not dead."

* * *

Max POV:

I'm scared! The Whitecoats have left us alone for two days except to feed us! This NEVER happens, every day we are taken for testing or to run or fly! Yeah I said fly, we have wings! Like birdies! And light bones, and big lungs. There is three of us. Me, Fang, and Iggy, we are all five years old. And I'M the oldest! Then Fang, and then Iggy. You might think that we all look the same but we don't, Fang has black hair and wings, and dark eyes. Iggy has reddish hair, grey wings and light blue eyes. I have light brown hair, brown eyes, and brown wings spotted with white. We are called the flock. All our last names are Ride, because mine is. We are all locked up in a big dog crate in our room, the room has one door. A whitecoat just came into our room. All of three of us moved back when we saw the Erasers come in too. The whitecoat had a small screaming white thing…it was a baby.

When the whitecoat opened the door to our cage I ran forward and took the baby from him and ran back. I think I scared him a little. When I took the baby from the whitecoat it stopped screaming. When the erasers and whitecoat left I looked at the baby I was hugging. IT WAS ADORABLE! It had soft black hair and light blue eyes that were turning greenish a little, and it had wings! Its wings were black and blue! It kinda looked like Fang. I showed it to Fang and Iggy, but they said it was gross! We started yelling about if it was cute or not. After a long time I looked at the baby again, and it was sleeping…IT WAS EVEN CUTER THAT WAY! I had no idea how it was sleeping though, we were loud. Just then it woke up and looked at me, and I promised myself right then that nothing would hurt this baby if there was something I could do to stop it. Then there was a new voice.

"Max, come here, and bring the baby." It was Jeb! Jeb is the only nice person here. He sort of takes care of us, but mostly we do it ourselves. He's like our dad. When I came to the front he said "Max this is Project AΔ3. He is two days old." He said as he opened the cage door to let me come out. "I will help you take care of him until he is one year old, then you will have to take care of him. Now I'm going to teach you how to take care of a baby." He said as he led me to another room.

* * *

Bianca POV:

It is our very first night here at the Lotus Casino, and I have this feeling again. My little brother Nico is going to have another nightmare tonight. It's strange, whenever my brother is going to have a bad nightmare I get this feeling like there is a stream of fire swirling around my body. I can feel the heat, but there is nothing there. Once we are both ready to go to bed I ask "Nico, do you want me to sing for you?" I know this song that I can only remember the words to when I have this feeling that I got tonight. I believe that it is magic. Nico says yes and I begin to sing.

Close your eyes; I know what you see  
the darkness is high, and you're in ten feet deep  
but we've survived more terrible monsters than sleep  
and you know I will be here to tell you to breathe

Tu sei il mio soldatino (you're my little soldier)  
la ragione per cui vivo (the reason I live)  
no ti sodar di me (don't forget me)  
io verilero su de te (I'm watching over you)

Stumbling lost;the last choice of all that you meet  
it's the cost of ruling those 'neath your feet  
paths that you've crossed, and trust you're trying to keep  
you're exhausted, listening fir a voice that can't speak

(ma nico, mio caro)

Tu sei il mio soldatino (you're my little soldier)  
la ragione per cui vivo (the reason I live)  
no ti sodar di me (don't forget me)  
io verilero su de te (I'm watching over you)

So you run; through shadows you roam  
seams undone by the love you thought you could own  
but he's just one of many that you might call home  
and maybe someday the bitter will fade from your bones

eri il mio soldino(you were my little soldier)  
ora un principe oscuro(now, a dark prince)  
ma anche per te, c'euna luce(but even for you, there is a light)  
che ad un'altra vita ta conduce (that leads you to another life)

By the end of the first chorus, my little brother had fallen asleep.

* * *

**Review please! the song is "Soldino" by Paola Bennet. not me. she is an amazing musician. go check out her songs on sound cloud!**

**and have a great day!**

**(7/28) hey just so all of you know I will not have access to a computer or the internet until Friday night. I do have the next chapter written! I will post it when I can. I'm going to an adventure camp this week. Have an awesome week!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back! this is the last chapter that i had prewritten in my notebook, so updates will be slower. School starts of the seventh for me too. I will try to update regularly, but if i take too long just keep reminding me to update. if anyone has any advice on how to improve my writing i would like to hear it. Now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Max POV:

(One year later)

It is Blue Jay's first birthday today! Blue Jay. That is what I decided to name the baby the whitecoats gave me. I named him the first week he was with us. Jeb isn't going to help me take care of him anymore. All three of us (me, Fang, and Iggy) love him! Jay's very first word was 'Max!' I thought that Fang and Jay were related because they look so alike, but Jeb said that they're not. Fang likes to call Jay 'mini me'! The whitecoats are really interested in Jay. He's always gone the longest for testing. "Max," Iggy said, "Jay is sleeping." Now at night Jay has had nightmares so I cuddle with him while he is sleeping.

(One more year later)

Its Jay's birthday again! Now he's two and Fang, Iggy, and I are seven. The whitecoats have given us a new addition to our little flock. An adorable little girl with dark skin, brown curly hair, and brown wings that look great on her. Her name is Nudge. She's a sweetheart! She's two, like Jay, and she's a motor mouth! They are babbling whenever they get the chance! Most of the time we have no clue what they are saying they are talking so fast! If you ask me, they're twins that don't look the alike. I don't know how Nudge talks so fast, but Jeb told me once that Jay has something called ADHD. I think that's how he keeps up but I don't know what it is. Everyone else is asleep in our one cramped dog crate; the only sound is their soft breathing. I still hold Jay while he is sleeping. I think his nightmares are getting worse. When he is sleeping he is tense and has a look of fear on his face. Now sometimes when he wakes up it seems like he is still having a nightmare. Well that's what I think happens. The whitecoats are starting to separate us now. They occasionally put us in separate crates, and when that happens, Jay wakes up screaming as loud as his lungs will allow. And trust me it's REALLY loud. I have this feeling that something big is going to happen, but I can't figure out what no matter how hard I try. When I finally fell asleep, I found myself in a dark room, and I wasn't alone.

* * *

Bianca POV:

My dreams have shifted many times tonight, and I am now in a dark room with seven spotlights. One of them was shining on me, but the other six were shining onto movie theater like screens. Each screen had two different people on it, but only one pair of them caught my attention. This particular screen had two children on it. A girl and a boy, both in what appeared to be some kind of cage that looked like a dog crate. The girl looked to be no older than ten and the little bot next to her was no older than four. And for some strange reason, they both had feathers covering their backs. There was a sign below their picture that said 'Blue Jay and Maximum Ride'. Then from seemingly everywhere a deep voice boomed "The time has come, for you to choose the next song bearer." I jumped a bit, and looked around again. When my eyes landed on the screen with Blue Jay and Maximum I knew somehow that they would need it the most.

"Can you tell me more about them?" I asked as I pointed towards their picture.

"Very well" the deep voice boomed and the screen began to glow until I could not see. When the glow died down a scene appeared in front of me.

Line break

It was like watching a full color movie, and it had sound, like something out of the future. "Maximum and Blue Jay have lived at a place called the School their whole lives," the strange voice said as the pictures started to move," Blue Jay was given to Maximum when he was two days old, and every day they and three others are experimented on by scientists." The voice continued as I saw Maximum holding up lots of weights and looking like she was about to collapse, and Blue Jay running through a giant maze with electricity lining the floor and walls barely behind him. I was utterly horrified.

"How could anyone be so heartless, to do things like these to children!?" I screamed as loud as I could. After a moment when I calmed down a bit I asked "How would the song help them?" and the voice responded.

"The many experiments combined with Blue Jay's ADHD have caused him to develop a sleeping disorder. When he has nightmares he will act out in his sleep, and if a nightmare is vivid enough when he awakens his mind will twist everything he sees into something from his nightmare. It is very difficult to snap him out of it," the voice responded as a new scene appeared.

There were five small dog crates in a white room that had only one door. I could see five children sleeping. Two of them I recognized as Maximum and Blue Jay, the others I did not know. A terrified scream broke through the silence of the room. It was Blue Jay. There was a jerk from the crate diagonal from Blue Jay's, it was Maximum. I saw Blue Jay's eyes, they were filled with terror and rage, and he was thrashing about in his crate, punching and kicking the walls. And just then two of what I guessed was the scientists rushed in with what looked like ten wolf-men. Maximum screamed over Blue Jay, her voice filled with panic "Let me out! I can calm him down!" at that the two scientists looked thoughtful for a moment and had the wolf-men stand in two lines leading from Maximum's crate to Blue Jay's and open the doors. As soon as the doors were open Maximum ran to Blue Jay's crate so fast that she was almost a blur and she grabbed Blue Jay and held onto him until he calmed down and fell asleep again. The images faded into black and I was alone again with a spotlight shining down on me.

Then I thought of something, "Why do they have feathers on their backs?" I asked the voice.

"That is not for me to say," the mysterious voice responded, Do you still wish to give Maximum the song?

"Yes," I said with determination filling my voice and heart," I will help them in any way I can."

"Good," the voice said, "Maximum will be in the next room when you enter. You will know what to do when you see her." And a door appeared in front of me and I walked through to see Maximum there with me.

* * *

**Review please! and a special thank you to my friend megan who is like my beta reader, this is our theme song:**

**crossover time! come on grab your friends,**

**we'll go to very distant lands,**

**Megan the demigod and Maddy the bird kid,**

**the fun that never ends crossover time!**

**(i do not own percy jackson, maximum ride, and the adventure time theme song)**


End file.
